Midnight
by kannacchi
Summary: Kouki just finished doing his homework in the middle of the night. And a red haired vampire had his eyes on him, wanting to taste his blood. Things happens when Kouki woke up finding the guy in his room. AkaFuri/Sho-Ai


**Hello!_(:"3_**

**It's halloween taimu!I actually write smth for halloween and it's my otp whoa  
**

**And I actually don't celebrate it hahahah ohwell ._.**

**Have a simple one-shot of Vamp!Akashi/Furihata!**

**I haven't check or re-read this, so beware of a few mistakes you'll find in here ;;**

**Enjoy this stoopid one-shot!:D**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke(c)Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

It was already midnight and Kouki was really tired. He just finished working on his homework while asking his friend on the phone about the questions he didn't understand. Fortunately the next day was Saturday, so he could sleep as long as he wanted.

He yawned after he closed his book and turned off the light before he got on his bed. He snuggled on the pillow, covering his body from the cold with his blanket. He yawned once again before his eyes slowly closed and sleep.

A red head guy with a pair of red eyes was sitting on a roof, watching his target in the middle of the night. He licked his lips when he saw his target was getting ready for sleep. He waited for the best time to _attack_ the innocent brown haired teenager that was now on his bed.

His eyes were glowing as his left eye changed from red to bright gold. He grinned, showing his pointed teeth on each side.

It had been a long time that he felt so excited and thrilled at his own prey. The usual ones taste boring for him. The blood taste bitter to him and it pissed him off that he couldn't get a nice blood for about three weeks. When his appetite towards his prey was gone, he usually would gave them to Atsushi.

But he was certain that he wouldn't regret this one. He could feel the brown head's blood would taste great that made him grinning so excitedly.

Then he suddenly disappeared from the roof. And as quick as he disappear, he was now inside the brown head's room. Watching his prey, Furihata Kouki, sleeping peacefully, he slowly walked towards him.

His heterochromatic eyes widened when he noticed his prey's eyes were slowly opened. He stopped on his track as he watched Kouki slowly sat up on the bed with his sleepy eyes, still half asleep and half awake.

"Un….this is….a dream..?" he murmured to himself with a lazy tone. The red head was still not moving when Kouki scanned the room with his sleepy eyes.

Kouki's eyes then finally fell on those beautiful pair of heterochromatic eyes. His sleepy eyes were slowly opened as his view was beginning to clear because of the moon light in the room. He was amazed by those beautiful eyes until he lately realized that was someone he didn't even know.

"W-WHO ARE YO-MMPH!" he fell on the bed with his mouth was closed with the red head's hand. The red head slowly leaned in towards Kouki and whispered on Kouki's left ear, "I'll let my hand off of you if you don't shout or scream. And if you do…" he said in a low tone while he moved towards Kouki's jaw, "I'll make sure to drink, suck, all of your blood until you can't feel a thing." He licked on the jaw, grinning when he felt the other guy shivered in fear.

A hand moved towards the red head's hand, but his hand was grabbed before he could get the other's hand off of his mouth, "Nod if you agree, Furihata Kouki." He said as he stared at the brown eyes. The other quickly nodded. Kouki sighed in relieved before he looked at those beautiful yet scary eyes, "W-What's your name..?" he unconsciously asked to the red head. He felt like slapping himself, _Why did I say that?!_, he gulped a bit when the other was leaning in to him.

Kouki felt his chin was lifted up so his eyes met those red with gold eyes once again, "Seijuurou. Akashi Seijuurou." He said in an oddly soft tone. Kouki couldn't get his eyes off of him. Seijuurou's eyes were really beautiful, and he also admit that Seijuurou was quite handsome.

"Seijuurou..huh…." He mumbled. Seijuurou was quite confused with his prey's weird behavior. He didn't have any prey that acted like this before. Then he noticed Kouki was staring at him in a quite long time, "Is there something on my face, Furihata Kouki?" he glared at the brown eyed teenager.

Kouki flinched a bit, scratching his cheek with his finger, "Eh?!Un…it was just…your eyes are really beautiful…I really like it….". He turned his head at the other way, not wanting to look at those intimidating but pretty eyes. He could feel his blood rushing through his cheeks. Seijuurou smirked at the blushing red head, lifting his chin once again to look him in the eyes. His eyes darkened with his smirk remained on his face. Kouki's face suddenly paled, since he just realized what the red head was hunting for. He was too captured with Seijuurou's eyes.

"E-eh….Seijuurou..i-" Kouki gasped when his lips touched the other's. Seijuurou moved his hand and placed it behind Kouki's neck, pressing him closer to the red head. Seijuurou's tongue poked on Kouki's lower lip making the other opened his lips slightly and started to invaded that hot, wet cavern. Kouki was clenching on the red head's shoulder, mewling as he felt Seijuurou's other hand traveled on his lower back, squeezing those firm cheeks. Kouki moaned in the kiss, feeling the other's hardened-clothed member was rubbing on his.

He flinched in pain when he felt Seijuurou bit his lower lip. A trail of blood fell from Kouki's chin, Seijuurou licked from the bottom of the chin up until he sucked on Kouki's lower lip, drinking the blood a little before he licked it and slowly parted his lips from Kouki's.

The brown head was panting so hard. His eyes were half-lidded, his lips was already swollen that Seijuurou suddenly got the urge to kiss and suck that lips.

Seijuurou had never done this before with his prey. He would usually just come to them and drink their blood and then he would left them on the spot, dying. But this one was really different. And as he was expecting, Kouki's blood taste really good.

And he wanted more.

He leaned down again and buried his head on Kouki's neck. Kissing the brown head's jaw, slowly making a trail of kisses from the jaw and stopped on the junction between neck and shoulder where he would usually marked his prey and suck their blood.

He glanced a bit at Kouki who closed his eyes tightly. Then he noticed Kouki was trembling and that actually made him a little pissed. He frowned slightly, "Relax, Kouki…" he cupped the other's chin with his hand. He furrowed his eyebrows when Kouki didn't open his eyes to look at him.

"Kouki, open your eyes, please." He mentally slammed himself on the ground. He actually said 'please' to a mere commoner, a prey he just set his eyes on a few days ago. He was relieved when Kouki opened his eyes, looking at him.

"I thought you're going to-", "To drink your blood, yes. I _was_." Seijuurou sighed. He moved away from Kouki and sat on the bed, leaning on the wall beside the bed.

"Seijuurou…?" he carefully called the red head's name, somehow feeling concern about the guy. Seijuurou let out a small chuckle, he darted his eyes at Kouki, "I can't drink your blood." He stated. Kouki stared at him with a confused look.

"You looked very scared…so I stopped." he said.

Kouki didn't say anything before he move towards Seijuurou and slightly moved his shirt to show his shoulder and neck, "Drink it." He suddenly said. Seijuurou's eyes widened, "Kouki…." It was really tempting, but he didn't want to see Kouki to be scared.

"Just for tonight." Kouki smiled a little at the red head.

He felt Seijuurou's hand behind his neck. His lips met Kouki's neck, kissing it a little, licking and sucking Kouki's neck.

Before he finally let his fangs dipped into the other's neck.

* * *

Kouki groaned when he felt the sun burned on his skin. He moved slightly on the bed and turned around to block the sun. Then he felt a soft and warm pressure infront of him, so he opened his eyes to see it. His eyes widened when he saw a red head guy with heterochromatic eyes was staring at him.

_So that was real?!_

He quickly got up and sat on the bed, leaning on the wall, "L-last night…that was real…?" he muttered, still looking at the red head who smirked at him.

"Yes, last night was real. You can see the proof yourself." Seijuurou pointed his finger at Kouki's neck. Two small holes could be seen there.

"But then…I thought you'll leave me alone after that.."

"I never said that, Kouki." He sat on the bed then he crawled over Kouki and kissed his forehead, "You said I can stay here as long as I want." Seijuurou stated.

"What?Really?!" Kouki was sure he didn't say that to him.

"Yes." Seijuurou then kissed him on the lips, licking his lower lip. The red head smirked at Kouki who was blushing a bit. He pushed Seijuurou a bit, "Alright…I need a shower." Kouki got up from the bed and cringed in pain when suddenly he felt his lower back hurt.

"Ugh….it hurts..why is my lower back…" He freezed for a while, not looking at Seijuurou.

"Seijuurou…did we…?" he asked, not finishing his sentences. His face paled a little, still not looking at the red head.

"No. Definitely not." Seijuurou answered shortly.

"Ah…is that so…"

"Yes, Kouki. I'm always right, don't ask anymore question."

Kouki frowned at Seijuurou, "….if you're lying, no blood for you for a week." He stated before he took his towel and walked into the bathroom.

Seijuurou didn't move a bit for a few seconds, thinking about Kouki's words and then went into the unlocked bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: AND THEN THEY HAD SEX/shot**

**Lol, I don't know how to end it properly orz..sorry for the lame one-shot, guys ;-;  
**

**Anyways, RnR!:'D**

**See you!**

**-Kannacchi**


End file.
